Magic hugs
by AmbrolleignsxLove
Summary: Nothing is greater than a mother's care. Allison was down with some kind of stomach flu and Renee made sure she was taken cared of; A little of mommy's TLC and "magic"!


A/N: I've written and read some dadbrose and cute family stories but not much on how Renee would be if she were a mom. MommyNee? Hahaha. So I tried writing one, still with a small Dean cameo. Hope I did ok with this. Please tell me what you think! Thanks for reading! -Lois.

Renee was preparing breakfast when 4-year old Allison slugged toward the living room. Usually, she was a big ball of energy and her jolly, upbeat voice would ring all over their home. But seeing the way her little girl curled herself in the sofa clutching the blue bunny Dean had given her, she knew something was wrong.

Plating the last pancake into the stack she had already made, Renee worriedly made her way to her daughter.

"Allie sweetheart, are you ok?" Pressing a palm onto her forehead, she instantly felt the warmth from her skin.

"My head hurts, mommy. And my tummy feels funny." Tiredness was evident in her voice and tears slowly threatened their way out. Renee immediately smoothed a hand over Allison's cheek then gently brushed her hair back.

"Shhh it's going to be ok, darling. Mommy's here. Lay still while I get the medicine kit, ok?" Allison just gave her a little nod and clutched her bunny closer.

Renee made her way to the master's bathroom and quickly got the things she needed; a medicine kit, a small basin that she filled half way with water, and a small face towel. She also made a side trip to Allie's bedroom and got her favourite blanket. Passing by the kitchen, she grabbed a glass of water, Allie's apple juice box from the fridge, and some paper towels just in case. Setting everything on the coffee table, she gently shook Allison awake.

"Allie honey, can you sit up for mommy for a sec? I need to take your temperature and you take your medicine." Her plead was met with a protest.

"No mommy! No medicine, they don't taste good!"

"I know sweetheart but I promise it'll be quick. And I got your favourite juice you can drink it right after so you won't taste the medicine. C'mon, baby."

Considering her mother's bargain, she finally sat up. Renee took her temperature - coming back with a reading of 102°F, then proceeded to give her some children's medicine given by the paediatrician from their last visit. As promised, the icky taste of the medicine was immediately washed out by the apple juice.

After adjusting the pillows, Renee gently leaned Allison back down and covered her up in her blanket. "There we go. Comfortable?" again, all she got was a little nod; at least she was responsive so she'll take it. She then ran her fingers through her soft curls, Allison leaning into the gentle touch that soon lulled her to sleep. Relieved to see that Allie was sound asleep, she went on to clean the living room, leaving the water basin and face towel for later use.

She also took this time to eat her breakfast, saving some of it in case Allison woke up hungry, and to call Dean.

"Hey baby! How're you doing, everything Ok?" Dean's voice instantly put a smile on her face.

"Hey to you too! Just calling to check on you. And everything's ok here, well... almost. It's Allie..."

"Allie? What happened? Is she hurt?" His voiced now filled with concern. In spite of the circumstance, she smiled at how Dean was with their little girl. He would do absolutely anything to make and keep her safe and happy.

"Relax babe, it's nothing too serious. She woke up with a fever and a tummy ache. Maybe it's just some kind of stomach bug but I've already given her some medicine. She's resting right now."

"Ok but if it gets worse take her to the doctors. I'm sorry I can't be there to help you out, 'Nee."

"But you'll be home tomorrow so we'll see you then. And don't worry I got it all under control, she's not as whiny as you when you get sick." Laughing as she remembered a time when he went down with a flu.

"Ugh, that was one time! And I wasn't THAT whiny."

"Yes you were! You threw a tantrum when the water I gave you did not come with a silly straw"

"Well... I just like straws! Anyway, call me if anything else happens ok? I need to go now, Roman's waiting. I'll see you girls in the morning. I love you! Kiss Allie for me"

"I love you too! I'll make sure to give her your love; she'll be thrilled to see you! Take care"

Ending the call, Renee made her way back to the living room to see Allison still pale but already awake. "Hey sweetheart, how're you feeling? You want something to eat? I made some pancakes."

"Yes please. My tummy doesn't feel funny anymore but my head still hurts"

"Well, you'll just have to rest a little longer. Daddy's coming home tomorrow and he'd want you all better, and I'll make sure of it."

And that's exactly what Renee did. She fed her, gave her some more medicine – much to Allie's protest, and a refreshing bath. And maybe Allison was much like her father after all because for the rest of the afternoon, she requested Renee to cuddle and lull her back to sleep, giving out a whimper if Renee made the slightest movement to leave; to which she responded by hugging the little girl closer.

After dinner, Allison was feeling a little bit better. Though still warm, she had some colour back to her face. Renee was helping her for bed when the little girl made a final request.

"Can you cuddle with me again tonight, mommy? I love your hugs! I think they're magic!" Despite being sick, she was still a cheeky little kid; how could Renee say no to that?

"Magic huh? I thought daddy's hugs were better?" Renee had just made herself comfortable on the bed before pulling Allison closer and rests her little head rest on her shoulder. She was a certified daddy's girl so any time Renee got to spend time with her she made sure to make the most of it.

"But they're not magic like yours! Your hugs made me better!" she argued, wrapping her little arms around Renee's waist.

"Alright, but let's keep this our little secret. We don't want daddy hogging all the magic if he finds out." This made Allison giggle and squeeze herself even closer.

"I love you, mommy!"

"I love you too, sweetheart." With one final kiss to her daughter's forehead, they retreated for the night.


End file.
